


Appreciation

by Salt_Sauce_Paans



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Sauce_Paans/pseuds/Salt_Sauce_Paans
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo spend an evening together and Hakkai realizes his lover has earned some well deserved appreciation.





	

Hakkai lay in bed next to Gojyo, the sheets wrapped around both bodies as they lay tangled together. Hakkai sighed contently and gently ran his fingers through Gojyo's long, wine colored hair. He marveled at its softness, and the way it fell through his fingers like silk.

Gojyo's eyes opened and he smirked at the brunette, making Hakkai breathless for a moment. The color of his eyes was brilliant, like holding a glass of red wine in the sun light; they were so expressive. Hakkai could stare into those deep red eyes for the rest of his life and it still wouldn't be enough. Green eyes wandered from the red head's hair and eyes, down to his mouth. His lips were drawn up in his typical smirk and were swollen and pink from deep kisses shared only hours ago, he knew they tasted of beer and his menthol cigarettes- two flavors that didn't go well together, but were absolutely intoxicating on Gojyo- Gojyo's mouth was Hakkai's drug and he could never get enough.

"Why are you staring at me, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, his voice pliant with drowsiness. Hakkai smiled and put a finger lightly to Gojyo's surprisingly soft lips.

"Shh… I'm not staring, I'm appreciating." Hakkai replied, Gojyo raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

That smirk always had the power to make Hakkai go weak at the knees and forget anything he was thinking. Gojyo, smirk still in place, leaned up and pressed his lips to Hakkai's. Anything he was going to say or do was lost the minute those lips touched his. It was like this every time they kissed, a euphoric joy ride that left Hakkai wanting more.

It was over faster than Hakkai wanted, Gojyo smiled at him and lay back against his pillow. Hakkai smiled back at him, "sleep well, Gojyo." He whispered. Gojyo's smile spread into a full on grin.

"Gonna keep appreciating, Hakkai?" The brunette smirked and felt his cheeks redden, Gojyo just smiled and shook his head, then turned to lay on his back, his long, red hair fanning out on the pillow. Once he fell asleep, Hakkai's green eyes roamed over Gojyo's long neck, over his broad shoulders, and muscled arms. His gaze lingered than necessary on his toned pectorals, and well defined six pack abs.

There was no denying that his lover was an attractive man, he just never appreciated it properly. He smiled to himself and reached out to lightly run the tip of his finger over his lover's rippled abs. Gojyo laughed and opened his eyes.

"That tickled, 'Kai." The red head whispered in his ear, nibbling teasingly on his ear lobe. Hakkai muffled a groan against Gojyo's shoulder, reaching up to wrap both his arms around Hakkai, he pulled him down to his chest and hugged him tightly. Hakkai could feel the lines of hard muscle under his body, could feel the strength in the arms that held him. He smiled and relaxed against him, his head on Gojyo's chest.

"I'm sorry, Gojyo, I couldn't help myself. You could say I liked what I saw." Hakkai replied, pressing light kisses from his shoulder up to his neck. Gojyo closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving Hakkai more room.

"Just like, huh?" Gojyo replied, grinning down at him. "Possibly more than that." Hakkai muttered. The red head smirked and chuckled. "Is the possibly more what I'm feeling against my leg right now?" Hakkai silenced him with a kiss and pulled the blankets over their heads.


End file.
